


Even Sebastian gets jealous

by terminallyconvoluted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, jealous basher, mormor, mormor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyconvoluted/pseuds/terminallyconvoluted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was never fond of Jim from IT- most because of his attentive behavior to Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Sebastian gets jealous

"Jim from IT?" There was a small chuckle from Sebastian as he spoke. James turned on his heel glaring at the sniper. "Is there something you wish to say, Sebastian?" His face still held the hint of a smile as he shrugged, "No, not a thing, boss." His glare lingered a moment longer before he turned back to the desk he had been leaning over. Sebastian propped himself against the desk watching James for a minute longer before looking away. "So, is this when all that time you spend with Milly Hooper suppose to pay off?" James kept his eyes on his work, but there was a smile that took his face. "Molly, Tiger. Her name is Molly, and you know that." Again, Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine. Molly. Is this when all that time you spend with Molly to pay off?" Standing, James looked to Sebastian with amusement. "Jealousy? From you? Oh, this is cute." Sebastian glared almost exaggerated. "No, she's just......annoying." His face still holding the amused expression, "Christ, Sebastian." He stood from his leaning position his manner defensive. "What?....What??" There was a small eye roll from James as he grabbed the dog tags from the desk. "Not a thing, Tiger." He slipped the dog tags around his neck, the cold metal pressing against his skin. "Not a thing." With that he dropped the tags into the collar of the grey shirt he wore, a knowing smile tugging at the corner of his lips.


End file.
